The Witcher's Daughter
by Hayleigh's Comet
Summary: A happily ever after. Or... almost. For these lovers, there was only one thing missing. But little did they know... that one thing they were missing... the world was missing as well... it just didn't know it yet. A prophecy forgotten centuries ago. A prophecy, as old as time and the world itself. (Defiantly spoilers from Withcer's 3! Possible spoilers from the others as well!)
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't often anymore that Geralt of Rivia awoke with nightmares of the past, but when he did, they were made quick to go away, for all he had to do was snuggle deeper into Triss's hair, pull her close, and his mind was as peaceful as a lamb. For almost five years now Geralt had been semi retired from his witcher trade and had taken to the beautiful and peaceful Kovir with his lover Triss by his side. As much as he relished the peace and quite of semi retired life, the white wolf couldn't give up his old life completely, oh no. When Triss was needed at court, Geralt and his trusty mare Roach would take to the land, picking up the occasional witcher contact along the way.

When Triss Marigold wasn't advising King Tankred of Kovir, she was practicing her skills in alchemy, herbs, and magic. Triss was also in the process of reforming and reviving the Lodge of Sorceress. But for Triss, there was no happier place to be then where ever Geralt was. The best days were when neither of them had anywhere to go but into each other's arms. To whisk the day and night away bathing, walking, laughing, and making love. A happy couple whom had fallen in love with each other for who the other was.

A happily ever after.

Or... almost. For these lovers, there was only one thing missing.

But little did they know... that one thing they were missing... the world was missing as well... it just didn't know it yet. A prophecy forgotten centuries ago. A prophecy, as old as time and the world itself.

And that... is where our story begins.

* * *

 _*Sounds of sexy whispering and giggles* (Zoom in from above, the lovers in bed)_

"Geralt! You're making me- blush!" Triss Marigold said between giggles.

Geralt only chucked in amusement in replay to her _plea_.

"And what have I told you dear, its not becoming for a sorceress to blush." Triss said, her checks attempting to turn the color of her hair.

"I know, but it sure is attractive." Geralt said low in his throat, continuing to whisper in Triss's ear as he gently nibbled at the sensitive flesh at her neck.

Triss sighed in delight, her hands pulling at his ashen locks whenever he tickled her.

"Geralttt, I really must be going soon * _hehe*_ our king needs me today." Triss said as she squirmed underneath his body and selective touches.

"Mhm, I need you more." Geralt hummed.

"I highly doubt that" Triss glinted before she was cut off with a kiss.

"Its the truth," Geralt said into the kiss. "Want me to show you how much?" His golden cat eyes gleamed in the light.

"Oh Geralt.." Triss said as she brushed his cheek with her hand.

"I suposse I can spare 10 or so minute." A gleam in her own eyes, and a smile.

Geralt returned her smile, leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"I'll be back in a few hours, but I have to work late tonight in the lab." Triss said as she prepared for teleportation.

"Again? Fifth night in a row Miss. Marigold." Geralt stated.

"I know my love but my research is very important to me." Triss replied, an understanding look on her face.

"What are you working on anyway?" Geralt questioned.

"Well would you look at the time.. gotta go!" Triss exclaimed. And with that, before Geralt could get a word in, she teleported.

* * *

This wasn't a new thing. Triss had been acting somewhat strangely these past few months. Not too much different, no, but somewhat. She had been working on some, Geralt could only assume to be large project for a number of months now. But that wasn't the strange part... the strange part was that she kept her lip shut tight on this one. Normally Triss would tell Geralt all about the potions she was brewing, or this and that that she was working on. Even though she knew Geralt only understood a fraction about what she was doing or saying sometimes. Still though... Triss always loved to talk about her work... but not this time.

Geralt decide to brush it off again. He hated secrets and being kept in the dark but patiences was something that was starting to come to him over the years. He just hoped she would tell one day soon.

* * *

Triss worked into the late of the night before she chose to call it quits for the day. _Shite!_ She was so close... just wanted one more round of testing to make absolutely sure. _One more day.. one more day and a night.._ Triss thought to herself before she would finally be finished. Finally have her research complete and time for the ultimate test.

Triss peeked outside her lab, admiring Geralt's tranquil sleeping forum, as she cleaned up. Before joining him however, Triss had to make a quick call to a friend on the megascope, to inform them of her possibly completed research.

When she was done, Triss washed her face before magically removing her clothes. She slipped into bed next to Geralt, tucking herself under his chin. Geralt respond by wrapping her in his protective arms, pulling her even closer to him.

"Hmm," Triss murmured, sleep already starting to take her. "Thought you were already asleep."

"Uh hu." Geralt mumbled without opening his eyes. "Not without you."

Triss smiled in her sleep as she began running her hand gently over Geralt's back. Geralt, like wise began to do the same to Triss.

"I love you" Triss said, before sleep took her.

"I love you too." Geralt whispered.

* * *

 _ **Interested? I hope so! :) Lol Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of what I hope to be a really great story :)**_

 _ **What is Triss up too? What is she working on? Who did she call? Lol can you guess? Stay tuned! More to come!**_

 _ **Ps- This is the first game fic I've ever write so R &R, please be kind, and once again, hope you like! **_


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun went down, Triss and Geralt walked side by side along the costal line that led to one of their favorite spots; the lighthouse. After a long walk to the top, the two gazed out towards the ocean as ships came and went, and stars appeared in the sky.

"Do you remember the lighthouse in Novigrad?" Triss questioned, her eyes not leaving the sea.

Geralt nodded, "how could I forget."

Triss smiled at him as she gave him a look from the corner of her eye.

"Do you remember what you said to me about where you saw us in 5 years?" Triss asked, there was something in her voice.

Her looked at her a moment before answering. "Living in a small town, where everybody knows everybody."

Triss nodded, changing positions so that her back was to the sea, facing him and leaning against one of the support pillars."Do you remember what else you said?"

"Triss, what are you getting at?" Geralt said, turning to her.

"Just.. answer me. Do you remember what else you said?" Triss questioned, a glimpse of need in her eyes.

Geralt thought for a moment, letting his mind wonder back to that time. Finally he gazed up and looked at her.

"That I imagined a horde of kids around us." Geralt spoke.

Triss seemed to smile in relief, but the look of need never left her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered.

Geralt was generally confused, but before he could speak again Triss chimed in.

"I what you're going say... that its impossible with us being what we are." She said.

Geralt nodded.

"But what if it wasn't.. what if we could?" Triss asked, almost begged in a way.

"You mean like adoption? Like taking on a ward like I did with Ciri?" Geralt said.

Triss Merigold shook her head. "No, I mean by having children.. or actually, a child of our own, our own blood."

"But thats imposs-" Geralt started, but Triss cut him off.

"But what if it wasn't?" Triss said again, "would you want a child with me?"

It seemed such a simple answer, of course he would want a child with her. Geralt would never admit it but he loved being a mentor, friend, and father figure to Ciri. He loved her as his own, treated her as such too. But even though she wasn't his daughter, he always wished she was. Geralt had always wanted a child, but it was not a wish he ever let himself verbalize or take seriously; for it was not the witcher way, and a thought he a believed would weaken him. Let alone the obvious, that witchers and sorceress were both infertile.

Yet, here was Triss Merigold, his first love and the love of his life, telling him that it wasn't.

It seemed like hours had pass by before Geralt pulled himself from his deep internal thoughts.

"I would." He answered.

Triss smiled, and if he wasn't mistaken.. her eyes seemed to water slightly.

"Good cause, I want that too. I want to be a mother Geralt, I want to have a child." Triss breathed. "These past few months I've thought of little else.. I don't know whats come over me, this desire, I don't know where it came from.. or maybe its always been there I don't know, but its taken hold of me. I want to have a child Geralt... and I want it with you."

"Well that last parts a relief." Geralt chuckled.

Triss narrowed her eyes a bit. "I'm being serious Geralt.."

Geralt just gave her a look, for he didn't know how to respond or think.

Triss took a big breath. "You need time to process I know, this is a lot. Come, lets walk back and I'll explain more when we get home.

* * *

The two lovers' walk back was in silence. There were times that each wanted to speak up, break the silence, but neither knew exactly what to say.

As they neared the house Triss spoke up.

"I've found a way... my research, this is what I've been working on." Triss said entering the house, Geralt following.

"I didn't want to tell you incase it was truly impossible or didn't work. In my work advising our King I came across some ancient writing in scrolls written by some of the world's first mages. It took a great deal of time learning the language and deciphering the scrolls but when I did I found something. Research to reverse infertility in mages should there be a need if a war arised that threatened to wipe them all out and leave our Kings with no advisors."

"And?" Geralt pried.

"And the research was never successful and therefor remained incomplete." Triss said, but Geralt could tell she wasn't finished.

"But I've been over the research. Ive done experiments on infertile animals and other species similar to us. And I think I've found success. The final test.. would be to try it on us, mainly myself as I am the carrier. If it works I shall conceive.. If it doesn't well.. you know the rest, but I'm afraid we will only be able to use the spell and potion once." Triss finished.

Geralt was about to express that they go for it when Triss spoke again. "There's something else... I debated wether or not to tell you but I can not bring myself to deceive you. You have a right to know what you- we're getting ourselves into.."

Geralt nodded for her to go on.

"The herbs I give you will do no harm.. They will simply, I hope temporary somewhat revive your little swimmers. But my part will take much more... not only will I take the herbs as well but I will also cast a spell that will convert all of my life forces to my uterus, trying to get it to accept and conceive. It will be somewhat painful for me but you needn't worry.. I can handle it. We will only have about an hour to try before your potion wears off and ..." Her voice cut off, as she shifted her eyes to look at the floor.

"Anddd?" Geralt pressed.

"And mine kills me.." Triss's voice faded off.

"What!?" Geralt explained

"At which point we will need to cast a reversal spell that will cease draining my life forcse away!" Triss broke in. "An hour from what I can tell will be our limit to try! I can't be 100% sure of that because I've never tried it for sure.. but from my research and tests on other species-"

"And If you're wrong you could die Triss! I thought I had lost you at the Battle of Sodden Hill and again at Loc Muinne!" Geralt interrupted forcefully.

"But you didn't, I survived just as I will survive this." Triss pleaded, coming forward to comfort and reassure him.

Geralt shock his head and stepped back, turning his face away from her. "Triss what have I told you about risking your neck for others.."

"I remember.. but do you also remember what I said in reply? That its who I am, and that I wouldn't stop." Triss said firmly, her arms crossed.

"Yes damn it, Its one of the many qualities that made me fall in love with you. But its also one of your most annoying. And it might not even work, you could still end up childless after all that." Geralt said.

Triss came forward and gently kissed him on the lips, looking into his eyes. "But if it does work. The baby... your's and mine, would be worth risking my life for. "

"Triss.." Geralt breathed, "I couldn't bare it if I lost you."

"And you won't if I can help it." A voice chimed, the couple turing to the direction of its sound.

If it weren't for the mutations his eyes would have widened. "Yen? What are you-"

"I invited her." Triss said, stepping away from him to stand at Yennifer's side.

Before he could speak Yennifer spoke up. "Triss will be too weak to cast the spell that will stop the effects and save her life so, when you two are through you will kindly step out of the way and I will rush in and prevent her from deteriorating to death."

"We'll set hourglasses, one for you and I in the bedroom, and one for Yen in the kitchen. We'll only have one shot at this.. so I want to make every second count.. but I promise not to go over even by a second." Triss finished desperately.

"Wow, a timed Tyst Tirss.. how romantic." Geralt mumbled.

Triss stepped forward her eyes gleaming and her voice soft. "It could be." She purred, "I could-"

Yennifer cleared her throat.

Triss blushed lightly, nodded to Yen, before taking a step back.

"Just.. just promise me you'll take some time to think about it?" Triss asked.

Geralt looked at her long and hard; finally he nodded. "Okay."

* * *

 ** _Should they? Shouldn't they? What would you do if you were in their place? Stay tuned to find out! Hope you liked the update! :) Thanks for reading! R &R! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

"He'll come around, don't fret." Yennifer said. She sat at the mirror as she freshened herself up.

Triss was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room attempting to read. It was the morning after Geralt had learned of her desire to have a child, and had agreed to think the idea over. Being a witcher, Geralt wasn't the best at navigating or always dealing with his feelings and had this morning decided to try and deal with them the witcher way. A way otherwise known as; going out and killing something.

"You think?" Triss respond to Yen.

Yennifer nodded.

Triss sighed, giving up attempting to read and turned to pacing about the room. "Some might call me Merigold the Fearless... but I am afraid."

Yen made eye contact with her through the mirror as she brushed her raven hair.

"I'm afraid of the pain... and I'm afraid to die.." Triss expressed, continuing to pace.

Yen paused at brushing her hair and turned to look at her.

Triss stopped pacing and looked at Yen. "But I'm also afraid of not having a child.."

Yennifer nodded, conveying that she understood.

Triss gave her a slight smile. "Thanks for coming Yen." She said sincerely.

Yennifer nodded again. "You're welcome. Its been years, and we're all getting too old for bitterness and jealously. Besides, you and I were dear friends before Geralt of Rivia ever came into either of our lives." Yennifer finished sarcastically.

"I hope we're on the path to being so again." Triss said.

Yennifer gave her a quick smile before turning back to the mirror, leaving Triss to return to her pacing.

* * *

The white wolf continued on his way back from quiet the successful drowner ridding contact, Roach trotting along nicely. Nothing like the feel of well earned coin in your pocket to clear the mind.

Now, back to the matter of Triss. Of course he wanted a child with her, and with there even being a slight possibility he wanted it even more. But was it worth the risk of losing Triss? Plus it might not even work and Triss had said that the spell could only be used once so it wasn't like there was trying again for them. But if it did work.. this child would be the first, and even possibly, the only of its kind. Who knew what a child conceived of witcher and sorceress blood would be like. What if the child was a monstrosity or something unfathomable? They had no way of knowing. It was all up to taking a chance...

With that thought he remember the last time he took a chance like that. It was when he told Triss he loved her at the docks. He had felt it long before and had never told her. For many reasons.. that a witcher in love was a soft witcher, that he had never said it before to anyone but Ciri a few times, and that at that moment he risked losing her... so he took a chance, refusing to let it go this time and told her he loved her.

And in the end it was worth it...

* * *

Geralt entered his home to find Triss in her lab working a way, the sound of her vials clanking together.. Geralt loved that sound.

Triss had her back to him as she worked but after a moment seemed to notice a presence for she turned around.

"Geralt-" She gasped slightly, "You startled me."

"Apologies," Geralt said.

Triss waved her hand, gesturing that it was fine and already forgotten.

"Triss I've been thinking.." Geralt said.

"Yes?" Triss said. She seemed to be holding her breath.

"I was thinking... that you'd make a really good mom." Geralt finished.

Triss's eyes overflowed with joy and happiness lit up her face as she smiled from ear to ear. She rushed forward and hugged him, kissing him deeply.

"Now?" Triss asked, looking up into his face.

"No time like the present I guess." Geralt replied.

Triss smiled, "alright."

* * *

Triss and Geralt informed Yennifer of their decision and the process was put in motion. Everyone knew what they had to do and how the plan worked. Now, the _fun_ part of the plan could began. The two lover drank the potion of herbs Triss had concocted.

"Yunk! Couldn't you have made this taste any better?" Geralt gaged.

"Oh stop complaining." Triss commented before casting her spell on herself. She winced in pain.

"You alright?" Geralt questioned, flipping over the hourglass.

"Fine." Triss replied through gritted teeth as the pain ebed away.

Geralt quickly undressed and when he turned to Triss, he found her splendorous body completely naked, and the rose of remembrance between her teeth.

Geralt grinned and a primal growl of desire echoed from his throat. He stepped toward her.

Triss giggled as he took the rose from her and placed it on the night stand and pulled her towards him. They're eyes held lust in them as their lips came together, their bodies molding to one another.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two had made passionate love anywhere and everywhere in their room before they finally collapsed on the bed. But something was wrong, Geralt could sense it.

Triss was weakening drastically, and quickly at that. In their last round of love making she had barely been able to met his thrusts. Something that was unlike Triss.. she and Geralt had at times gone for three hours.

Now she was almost limp beneath him as he spent his seed inside of her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

"Triss.." He whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Mmm" She murmured, "Geralt my love.. why have you stopped?"

"Triss, are you alright?" Geralt questioned, his voice filled with concern.

Triss smiled and opened her eyes, there was fire in them. "Don't be getting _soft_ on me Geralt." She sounded out of breath.

"This is no time for innuendoes darling." Geralt said with a bit of sass.

"Hmmm" Triss hummed and kissed the scar above his eye. "I would say its the perfect time."

Geralt grinned. "You've got me there."

"And here and there, and over there.. down there" Triss murmured sexually.

 _Damn she was perfect_ Geralt thought.

"But in all seriousness Triss.. are you alright?" He said.

Triss nodded. "Fine.. come on, one more round witcher, we've got 12 minutes left. Remember this is our only chance. Make it count my love."

Geralt kissed her deeply and hungrly. "I always do." He said confidently.

Triss smiled into the kiss. "I know."

* * *

"I know we have some time left but, I really think we should stop now." Geralt whispered, as he and Triss's sweaty bodies lay together.

Triss nodded. she looked drained and pale.

"Want me to fetch your clothes? You look a little winded?" Geralt asked.

Triss nodded again. "I want to be decent for Yennifer." She whispered. She would have rolled her eyes at the last comment but she hadn't the strength.

Geralt kissed her quick on the forehead before getting up and gathering the sorceress's clothes.

"Here you are my lady." He said. "Triss?"

Triss didn't move.. He dropped her clothes and knelt next to her on the bed. "Triss?" He said a little louder this time.

Triss was still and his witcher senses couldn't pick up her breathing... because she wasn't.

Despite his witcher mutations fear gripped him. The love of his life was dying in front of him.

"Yen!" Yennifer!" He yelled.

Yen rushed into the room within seconds.

"Geralt what- oh my heavens, Triss!" Yennifer rushed forward.

"Reverse the spell! Stop it!" Geralt commanded.

"I'm trying!" Yen spat as she waved her glowing hands over Triss.

Geralt picked up a book and threw it across the room. Not knowing how to feel or react in this given moment. He knew one feeling though... he feared for Triss.

"Geralt I need to concentrate. You can help us both by leaving the room and waiting outside. I'll come get you later. And don't try and argue.. you know me well enough to know it won't work." Yennifer said.

Geralt gritted his teeth, but conceded and left the room.

* * *

It was dark out and had been many hours since Geralt had departed from the room and Yennifer had stepped in.

Finally, Yen stepped out.

"She's alive and well... weak, but her strength will come back soon. You can see her now. I must rest." Yennifer said before Geralt could speak first.

Relief washed over him like a wave. "Yen.. thank you." Geralt said with the upmost sincerity.

Yennifer nodded and smiled before exiting.

Geralt went in and found Triss laying in bed. She was propped up with pillows. She looked exaushted, but like Triss, and not like a corpus.

She smiled lovingly at him as she gestured for him to come sit with her.

"Don't, ever, do that again." Geralt instructed as he sat down on the bed.

"Scouts honer." Triss said, holding up three fingers. "I'm alright Geralt really."

"Triss you almost died." Geralt informed.

"I know. But I also know that it was worth the risk." Triss said.

"What do you mean?" Geralt asked.

"Yennifer did a diagnostic spell on me." Triss said. She smiled.

Geralt furrowed his brow, confused. "Meaning?"

"Meaninggg it worked Geralt." Triss confessed with joy. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked chapter 3! :) R &R! Until next time... :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before that news of Triss's pregnancy began to spread throughout Kovir. And it was only a matter of time before it spread further to the rest of the continent. The news was met with mixed reviews both positive and negative. Some were amazing and delighted at the news. Others were almost angry; saying that it was unnatural and wrong. The child would be a first, a result unknown and people fear the unknown.

But not Triss and Geralt. They were too euphoric to spend much time on fears or criticism. Sure not all fear was banished, it was only natural for expiating parents to have some fear.

No sorceress had ever been pregnant before and Triss was completely mesmerized by the changes and feelings that were happening to her body. Something the witcher found quite amusing.

* * *

One day a knock came at the door, and before either of the two could open it Ciri let herself in and came flying into the room.

"Sorry to barge in! Is it true? Is it really true!?" Ciri's bright voice echoed. She was absolutely giddy with excitement to see if the rumors were true for herself.

"News has really spread." Geralt said, playful attitude behind his voice.

Ciri met him with the same attitude in a glance as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You two" Triss smirked, rolling her eyes, and moving to greet her _little sis_.

"How are you Cirilla?" Triss said giving her a hug.

Ciri hugged her back before getting straight to the point of her visit.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk about me later, right now I wanna hear about you! Is it true?" She said smiling from ear to ear, an expression on her face that said _if you don't tell me soon I might faint from excitement._

Geralt chuckled. That was Ciri for you.

Triss nodded in replay to Ciri, a smile equally as big on her own face.

"Haha! I knew it! Yes! How- how? Ah it doesn't matter! Wowww!" Ciri chimed and twirled around. After which she hugged Geralt, kissed him on the top of his head and sat beside him at the table; Beaming.

"I want a little sister." Ciri stated, as if she had just ordered some food and it was as simple as that.

Geralt and Triss both couldn't help be crack up in laughter.

"Don't think it works that way kiddo." Geralt chuckled.

Triss nodded, covering her mouth as she giggled.

"I knowwwww. I'm just saying." Ciri sassed. "A little sister would be great! I'd love to have a bond with someone like you and I had Triss."

Triss smiled as she took a seat at the table with them.

"Seems the path hasn't worn you out a bit." Geralt joked at his adoted child, but she seemed not to hear him as she chattered on.

"Maybe she-"

"Or he" Triss cut in.

"Or _he_ " Ciri replied, elongating the word _he_. "Could be my first ward!"

"Whoa there Miss. Witcheress. What if its not born a witcher?" Geralt said.

"Yeah, what if the baby's a mage?" Triss offered.

"Or just plain ordinary." Geralt added.

"Ha! Like any spawn of your's could be ordinary." Cirilla teased.

Triss laughed. "She has a point Geralt."

Geralt gave her a look.

"Well no matter what it is, I just hope its healthy." Ciri stated.

"As do we." Triss said looking at Geralt.

"Triss, would you mind checking a wound over? Its nothing serious, just a nip." Ciri asked.

"Of course, and then I hope you'll stay for a bit. We'd love to catch up." Triss said.

Geralt nodded in agreement.

"How could I refuse." Ciri said. "I don't have anywhere to be till tomorrow."

"Then its settled! You'll stay with us tonight." Triss said. "Come on, lets see about that wound and then I'll prepare the guest room for you."

Ciri smiled at Geralt before she and Triss left the room. Geralt smiled back.

* * *

"It's a girl." Triss whispered as the couple lay in bed together that night. Geralt lay on his back with Triss's body draped across his chest.

"Ciri convince you of that?" Geralt mumbled, half asleep.

"No I just- know." Triss whispered into his chest. She traced his scares with her finger as she waited for him to replay.

Geralt breathed a long sigh, eyes still closed. After a period of silence, Triss thought he had fallen asleep.

"I hope she'll look like you." Geralt said quietly.

Triss smiled agaist his chest. Geralt knew she didn't know that he felt it, which in turn, made him smile as well.

"What if I want her to look like you?" Triss hummed.

Geralt chuckled lightly, making Triss's head bounce on his chest a bit. "If you have any love for this child, you wouldn't wish that."

"Oh Geralt stop." The sorceress muttered.

Geralt bent his head down to kiss the top of her head before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few months had pasted since young Ciri's visit and Triss was starting to show some. It was mid-afternoon and Triss was preparing for a meeting of the Lodge of Sorceress. As she was about to cast a spell to teleport she stopped and gasped.

"Triss? What is it?" Geralt asked.

"It moved.. I felt the baby move." Triss gasped in amazement. "Here feel!"

She came closer to Geralt and placed his hand on her stomach. Sure enough, he felt something move beneath Triss's skin.

"Isn't that incredible! Triss said with bright eyes.

Geralt nodded before getting a playful smirk on his face. "Not sure I felt it.. maybe if you moved these clothes out of the way I could feel it better.."

"Oh no you don't, I've got a meeting, See you later witcher, I'll miss you, lots." And with that she vanished.

"Miss you too." Geralt said.

* * *

"Care to join me?" Geralt said from the bath as Triss teleported into the room.

Triss's reply was quickly discarding her clothes and hopping in.

"Won't be long till with both can't fit in here." Geralt teased.

Triss playfully gasped before splashing water at him. Before she could do it again he snatched her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"How did your meeting go?" He asked.

"Most of the mages are upset or don't necessarily agree with mine- our choice. And they sometimes can't seem to focus on the more important matters." Triss answered.

"Well its their first time seeing you face to face since you told them a time ago." Geralt said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure some of them with cool off in time. At least Keira supports me though." Triss said.

"Good old Keira Metz." Geralt said.

"And you'll never guess who else seems to support me." Triss said, as she began washing herself.

"Who?" Geralt asked curiously.

"Phillipa Ellihart." Triss stated.

"You're kidding." Geralt said.

Triss shook her head. "Nope. I'm not. It was very interesting actually.. It was the beginning of the meeting and I was trying to get everyone's attention when Phillipa says _This child is going to be a very_ _spacial child._ "

"That's it?" Geralt said.

"That's it. Then she went right back to the topic of the meeting." Triss said.

And with that, Triss splashed him again.

* * *

 ** _Hey readers! Hope you like the new update! So what do you think about what Phillipa said? And what do you think the child will be like when its born? Stay tuned! :) R &R R&R. And to the Guests that have been reviewing my story so far, Thank you :) your reviews are a delight and mean a lot to me! Glad you are enjoying! _**


	5. Chapter 5

"Geralt, tell me a story." Triss said.

It was late and the couple had just settled into bed for the night. They were on their backs, admiring the stars from their skylight window. It was clear enough tonight that they had the shade pulled open so that they could see the stars.

"A story?" Geralt said.

"Yeah, a story." Triss said rolling over on to her stomach, propping herself up on her arms so she could look at him, hand tucked under her chin. She was almost getting too big to lay in this position. "You'll need to be good at telling them when the baby arrives. Nows your chance to practice."

"Hmm," Geralt thought for a moment. "Alright.. uhhh.."

"Once upon a time.." Triss coached.

"Heyyy, who's telling the story me or you?" Geralt said humorously.

Triss stifling a giggled, encouraging him to go on, listening intently.

"Once upon a time there was a redheaded mage, fairest mage in the land I mean this mage was smoken, perfect tits and-"

"Geralt!" Triss blushed.

Geralt smiled at her rosy cheeks as she rolled back over, pulling the covers up over her head in an attempt to hide them.

"Anyways," Geralt continued. "This mage and this hansom wicher, were on a quest one day. They were looking for Roses of Remembrance and when they found them the hansom withcer plucked one of the flowers and gave it to his love, and it never wilted for it was true love. Then suddenly the earth gave away and the two fell into an elven bath where they spent the next hour-"

Triss leaned over and cut him off with a swift kiss. She smiled. "I think you'll have to leave out that part of the story till she's a little older."

"She? Still think its a girl?" Geralt said.

"I don't think... I know." Triss stated confidently.

"Yeah.. you and Ciri both." Geralt chuckled.

"Geralt the baby's moving!" Triss whispered in delight. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

A moment later his withcer senses seemed to kick in, for it was almost as if he could faintly hear the baby's heart beat through Triss's skin.

"I think she liked the story." Geralt said.

"Now look who's calling it a _she_." Triss mused.

"Goodnight Triss." Geralt said rolling his eyes.

"Goodnight my love." Triss chuckled to herself as she curled up and prepared to sleep.

* * *

"Vernon Roche" Geralt said before even turning around.

"Your witcher senses never did cease to amaze me." Roche replied.

Geralt turned around from tending to the horses and greeted his old friend.

"Good to see you Roche." Geralt said.

"And what about me?" Ves said, appearing in the thresh hold of the barn.

Geralt gave her a look that said _of course_ , before hugging her.

"What brings you?" Geralt said, as he turned back to Roche.

"Business as usual. Heading back to Timaria soon, just keeping up good allied relations." Roche replied.

"Come lets talk inside over a mug of mead." Geralt said.

* * *

"So how's Triss doing?" Roche asked.

"Well her weist isn't 22 inches anymore." Geralt joked, "but she's doing great. We're both very excited."

"How's semi retired life?" Ves asked. "Miss the old days at all?"

"At times to be honest, but I much prefer this life to that old one." Geralt answered.

"I still can't believe you, Geralt of Rivia, are going to be a father; a real father." Ves said.

"Heyyyy, it can't be all that hard to believe. I raised Ciri, and I think I did a pretty fine job with her." Geralt retorted.

"I'm thinking about retiring one day; hanging up my sword for a life of sloth. Leaving all this to Ves and the next generation." Vernon said, changing the subject.

"Yeah right!" Ves said. "He's been saying that for the last two years." She told Geralt.

Roche shurged. "Old habits die hard, besides... _(*turning to Ves*)_ you can still learn a thing or two from me."

Ves rolled her eyes.

"How's Ciri doing?" Roche asked.

"Well, very well. She's walking the withcer path and couldn't be happier. Stops by from time to time between contracts." Geralt replied.

"What does she think about the miracle baby?" Ves questioned.

"She's excited, maybe even more excited then us. She's mentioned serval times that she'd prefer a little sister." Geralt finished with a laugh.

The others laughed too.

"Well thanks for the mead and the hospitality old friend, but Ves and I better get going." Roche said.

"So long Roche. Good seeing ya. Stop by again sometime." Geralt said.

"Will do, farewell witcher." Roche nodded, and he and Ves departed.

* * *

"Alright ladies I think that's enough for today." Triss said to her fellow sorceress of the lodge. "Thank you "

At once, ladies began teleporting out of the room, but a few stayed awhile to chat with one another.

"Well I better head home. Bit of a walk." Triss said to Keira.

At this point in her pregnancy, Triss wasn't able to teleport herself properly, something which annoyed her greatly.

"Want me to walk with you part of the way?" Keira offered.

"I'd enjoy the company. If you're sure you don't mind?" Triss finished.

"Don't mind at all." Keira said.

The two sorceress walked and talked, and after sometime Keira bid Triss goodbye and was about to teleport herself when Triss cried out.

"Ahhhhhh!" Triss screamed and bent over in pain.

"Triss!? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Keira Metz asked desperately.

"I don't know- _*ahh*_ I feel like something just broke inside of me." Triss grimaced in pain, still bending over and trying to catch her breath.

"Heavens Triss, you're in labor. Your baby's coming." Keira said.

Fear covered Triss's face. "What do I do?! I've never done this before!"

"Luckily for you, I happened to pick up at least one usefull thing during my time in that swamp hell of Velen." Keria replied.

Triss looked at her thankfully before wincing in pain again.

"Come on, we're not too far from the lodge-"

Triss cut her off. "No! I don't want to deliever in the lodge! I don't want to deliver in a rented meeting room!"

"Well do you wanna deliver in the meadow? Cause thats whats liable to happen." Keira said.

"There's got to be another option. Wait- my house, I have herbs there and supplies! Can you teleport us there?" Triss asked Keira.

"Not by myself I'm afraid... not with you in this condition." Keira admitted.

"Keira look!" Triss exclaimed.

Keira Metz looked up to where Triss was pointing and saw it... an owl.

At the top of their lungs they both started yelling out Phillipa's name. After a moment the owl turned around, landed, and returned to Phillipa Eillhart's blind human forum.

"What in blazes-" Phillipa started.

"Triss's in larbor, can you help me teleport all of us back to her house?" Keira pleaded.

Phillipa nodded.

* * *

Geralt of Rivia was just dosing off in the mist of a warm bath. It was a lazy late afternoon. All the windows were open for it was just a lovely day in Kovir. Just as he was about to fall completely asleep a portal bust into the room, shortly followed by three particular sorceress.

"Quick! We've got to get her to the bedroom!" Eillhart commanded.

"What the?" Geralt gasped in shock and surprise.

"Don't just sit there witcher! Put some clothes on and make yourself useful!" Keira barked at him.

Geralt hopped out of the bath a bit frazzled as the two ladies assisted Triss Merigold into the bedroom. With witcher speed Geralt put on his clothes and joined them. As he stepped into their bedroom he found Triss breathing heavily, sweat collecting on her face.

"Yes, its true I've done this a few times before but- Triss is a sorceress. So there's no way of knowing if this birth will progress normally or not." Keira was telling Phillipa, as Geralt neared Triss, taking her hand, brushing the sweat and hair from her face before he kissed her.

"No matter, you simply must do your best. I'll assist as best I can if need be.. Though I fear my blindness will prohibit me from being much use." Phillipa said.

Keira couldn't remember the last time she heard Phillipa Eillhart humble herself.

"Thanks Phillipa." Keira replied.

"Everything must go smoothly. This child is very special- very important... I can feel it." Phillipa said.

"What do you mean you can feel it?" Keira questioned. She had heard Phillipa mention this once before when everyone had seen Triss for the first time.

"My dear, when you've been around as long as I have and are as powerful as I am your body becomes atuned with things with magic around them." Phillipa stated.

"You mean to say- there's magic around this child?" Triss spoke up. She had caught her breath now that her contrition had passed.

Phillipa simply nodded.

"Triss," Geralt almost whispered. "I- I think I can feel it too.. my medallion's humming."

"It only does that with monsters and places of power, correct?" Triss said.

Geralt nodded in response. Hoping that he'd had help sire something of power and not something monstrous.

"Keira, would you mind giving me something for the pain?" Triss asked, turing her attention from Geralt for a moment.

"Got the herbs right here love." Keira answered, giving the herbs to Triss who quickly scarfed them down.

"Ahh much better.. Thank you Keira." Triss sighed after a moment or two.

"Won't be long now." Keira said.

"Hear that? We get to meet our daughter soon." Triss smiled up at him.

"How do you know-" Keira started.

"She doesn't. Women's intuited." Geralt teased turning from Keira back to Triss.

Triss rolled her eyes.

* * *

Within the hour Triss was screaming to the high heavens as she pushed and pushed. Keira helping her through it and Geralt holding her. Phillipa sat quietly in the corner.

They were all too busy to notice, but outside their window it was as if time and the earth stood still for a few minutes. Every animal and mythical creator stopped what they were doing for a few moments and stood still. As the miracle child was pushed form Triss's womb every mage and witcher's medallion felt something for just a brief moment.

"AHHHHH!" Triss cried out with one final push, her head flopping back with exhaustion.

Spilling into Keira Metz's arms was, as Triss predicted, a little baby girl; hair red as blood with ashen strands mixed in like highlights.

Keira smiled as she caught the child, but after a moment her face turned to something that Geralt could not recognize.

The baby, upon being free of its mother gave out a cry and breathed its first breath. Phillipa herself seemed to breathe a breath of relief along with the child.

Keira shook herself from the moment. "Congratulations Triss, Geralt... you have a little girl."

"Told you so" Triss breathed with exhaustion, and a wink. Geralt looked into her eyes and smiled with love and sarcasm, all at the same time.

"And she's beautiful." Keira finished sincerely and warmly. She smiled down at the child again.

Geralt helped Triss to sit up as Keira placed the baby in her arms.

"Well.. seems I wasn't needed. Congrats to you both, I must be going." Phillipa said.

"Wait Phil, don't you wanna see the baby?" Triss asked.

"I do; but later when its clean. Good luck. See you at the meetings Triss." And with that, the old sorceress was off.

"I best be going too. Glad I could be a part of this. Take care. I'll see you soon." Keira told the couple before departing herself. Leaving Geralt and Triss alone with their newly born daughter.

"Oh Geralt, look at her." Triss whispered in amazement. "She's so little and beautiful.."

"Looks like she's got a little of both of us in her." Geralt said, gesturing to the child's white and red mane. Truly something neither of them had seen before.

At that moment the child opened her eyes and Geralt saw what head left Keira speechless. The little girl's eyes... they were bright blue, like a sapphire, and clearer then any water. But the beauty and color of her eyes isn't what caught his attention... it was her pulps... they were that of a cat's... witcher eyes, though this child had never gone under any mutations.

The baby stopped crying, turned its head and looked right at him. To this day, Geralt still can't describe what it is he felt when he looked back at her. Then the child turned her attention to Triss, and looked upon the face of her mother for the first time. The baby smiled, reached out with her tiny hand and touched Triss's check.

"She's perfect." Triss said, a tear in her eye. "She needs a name."

Geralt scratched his head. He never was good at naming things... the best thing he had ever come up with was Roach.

"You decsied... never been any good with that stuff and I don't want to mess up my job as a real father already with saddling her with a bad name. You pick Triss. Something good. Something that'll soot her." Geralt said.

Triss thought hard for a moment as she looked upon the face of her infant daughter.

"Rayanna." Triss spoke, looking up from the baby to Geralt. Meeting his eyes.

Geralt smiled. "Perfect."

"I name thee Rayanna Merigold of Kovir." Triss said with all the love in her heart.

Geralt smiled and placed one hand on the child and the other on Triss's back as he kissed her forehead. "Welcome to the world my daughter... welcome to the world Rayanna."

* * *

 _ **:) :) :) R &R! :) :) :)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days since the birth of their little Rayanna and both Geralt and Triss were enjoying the beginnings of parenthood. Triss had just finished feeding her little girl when a portal appeared in the room and Ciri and Yennefer stepped out of it.

"You know.. we have this thing called a door." Geralt started in.

"Oh Geralt not now, we've come to see the baby!" Ciri's chipper voice rang out.

"Quite right." Yen said.

"And here she is," Triss smiled, placing her into Ciri's arms. "Rayanna.. I'd like you to meet your big sister."

Ciri took the child in her arms and held her close. Looking at her the way she did her silver sword Zireal that Geralt had given her.

"Hello little Ray... I'm Ciri, your big sis. When you're older, I'll tell you lots of stories and we'll go on adventures together." Ciri whispered to the baby, kissing her forehead. Rayanna let out a little cueing sound.

"You hear that? I think she rather likes the idea." Ciri said.

Yennefer rolled her eyes and gestured to Ciri for a turn at holding the child.

Ciri obliged and placed Rayanna gently into Yen's waiting arms.

Rayanna cued and sucked on one of Yen's fingers. Yennefer smiled. "She is absolutely lovely."

"Yennefer.. I was wondering, since neither Ray nor I would be here if it weren't for you.. that maybe you'd like to be Rayanna's godparent, a sort of guardian." Triss asked.

"Well.. I don't know what to say." Yennefer said.

"Say yes!" Ciri prompted, as she squeezed her hands together.

"Of course I'll say yes my dear, I was merely being _humble._ " Yennefer said. "Triss, it would be my pleasure. Yes." She finished.

"Delightful." Triss said.

"Would you like to see the nursery? And maybe admire some of Geralt's handy work." Triss said.

"Hey!" Geralt said.

Ciri giggled. "Of course!"

Triss gestured for them to all follow her, but before she could follow the group, Geralt took Yennefer aside.

"Let me guess," Yennefer started "You want to ask me about Rayanna's eyes."

Before he had a chance to speak, Yennefer spoke again.

"I'm not an idiot Geralt, and I didn't have to read your mind either. I simply know you." Yen answered.

"Wellll?" Geralt prompted.

"It is quite peculiar.." Yen began, still holding the infant in her arms. "Her eyes suggest that she's been exposed to mutagins."

"But she hasn't." Geralt said.

"Except to the ones in your blood stream." Yen retorted.

Geralt didn't know what to say.

"She's not in pain. I would have sensed it. So I'm not entirely sure about what to make of it, and her. And we won't know till she's older" Yennefer said.

Geralt nodded.

"But what I do know is that you have a beautiful and heathy baby girl." Yen said, smiling warmly first at the baby, then at Geralt. "Thank you for allowing me to be part of her life."

Geralt nodded again in reply and in gratitude.

"Come on, lets rejoin the others." Yennefer said.

As they walked out of the room Yen spoke again. "I hope you're going to tell Triss about this."

"She already knows." Geralt chuckled. "Who do you think got Ciri out of the room?"

* * *

It was not but a few weeks later and Triss had to return to being adviser to Kovir's king. Triss was excited to return to work but at the same time not looking forward to leaving her little bundle of joy at home. "Alright, I left a few bottles just in case. Remember she's only a few weeks old and needs to eat every couple hours and-"

"Triss go, we'll be fineeee. If I can handle Griffins and Forktails I can handle a baby." Geralt said.

Triss shook her head. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Geralt walked up to her and calmed her with a quick kiss on the lips which won him a smile from those same lips.

"Alright Im going. I'm late as it is. And Geralt.." Triss said, before teleporting. Something she was happy she could do again.

"Yes?" Geralt spoke.

"No Witcher Contracts. " She smirked playfully, and with that final comment she was gone.

Geralt held his daughter up so that he was looking start at her face.

"Mommy's so silly." He said as the infant laughed. "Come on, you can watch daddy sharpen swords and mix oils."

* * *

As Geralt was _teaching_ his weeks old daughter how to mix vampire oil a knock came at the door. Geralt got up, cleaned his hands, picked up Rayanna and headed in that direction.

"Well if it isn't my dear friend Keira Metz." Geralt said, opening the door.

Keira gave him one of her famous looks before walking through the threshold. "Pleasure to see you Geralt, as always. Oh and, you're welcome for using the door by the way." Keira said.

Geralt chuckled and shut the door behind her as Keira quickly turned her attention to the baby in his arms. "Hello little Rayanna, how are we doing? Come to auntie Keira."

Geralt placed Rayanna into Keira's anticipating arms. Keira snuggled her close and placed a finger in the child's mouth that Ray happily sucked on.

"She's thriving and growing." Keira commented.

"That she is." Geralt replied. "So, what brings you by old friend."

"I'm meeting Triss." Keira started.

"She's not here." Geralt said.

"I know." Keira said sassily, giving him another one of her famous looks.

"I'm meeting her in royal court in a few hours. I have a audience with your king." Keira told him.

"About what?" Geralt asked.

"About my cure for the plague." Keira almost laughed. "You're aware I found a cure."

Geralt nodded.

"Well King Tancerd would like to be proactive and have the remedy on hand in case it spreads this far." She paused a moment. "He's a good king."

Geralt sharpened his swords while he and Keira talked. While the good friends chatted, Keira also played with Rayanna. Bouncing her up and down and making magical images of animals dance above her head. Rayanna cued and giggled with delight.

"It was good to see you Geralt." Keira said, rising from her seated place. "But I must be off. Triss and his royal majesty are waiting."

"Farewell Keira, come again." Geralt said.

"Will do witcher." She answered before placing a kiss on Rayanna's forehead, handing her to Geralt, and being off.

* * *

 _A few months later..._

Triss awoke to what sounded like giggling. It was the middle of the night and her and Geralt had fallen fast asleep after making love that night.

"Geralt.." Triss whispered sleepily into his chest.

"Hmm," came Geralt's groggy reply.

"I think the baby's awake." Triss said, sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Geralt reluctantly sat up too, his witcher senses picking up the sound of laughing."What is she up to at this hour of the night?"

"Can't be too much." Triss said.

"Butttttt you'd feel better if we got up and checked it out." Geralt groaned sleepily.

Triss smiled warmly and thankfully. She wrapped herself in a towel as Geralt pulled on his drawers. They both left the bedroom and headed down the hall to Rayanna's room.

Triss opened the door and her mouth almost immediately fell open. But not a sound came out.

Finally, after a moment she said, "Geralt, are you seeing this?"

"I am." Geralt said from beside her.

Rayanna sat in her crib, giggling with delight as a flame hovered above her hand. Each time she closed her fist the flame would disappear and reaper when she opened it again. She seemed to notice her parents there for the flame in her hand disappeared completely as she smiled at them with the innocence of the infant she was.

Geralt and Triss looked at her with amazement. Both thinking the same thing... that it was true that they'd have to wait till she was older still.. but that it was possible that Rayanna was neither Witcher or Sorceress... but both.

* * *

 _ **:) Hope you liked the update! Thanks so much to everyone that's Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story! I very much appreciate it. Your reviews truly make me smile and inspire me to keep writing. :) Stay tuned for Chapter 7! R &R. Peace friends! **_


	7. Chapter 7

"And they lived happily ever after.. the end." Keira finished.

"I like the way you tell the story of Cinderella better then the way daddy tells it." 5 year old Rayanna said with a smile.

"How does your father tell it?" Keira asked curiously. She was baby-sitting while Triss had drug Geralt to a royal ball.

"In daddy's version Princess Cinderella gets eaten by a Zeugl." The young child said innocently.

Keira Metz rolled her eyes and sighed. "That would be the way he'd tell it."

Little Rayanna giggled. "You're funny aunt Keira."

"Why thank you my lovely." Keira replied.

"Tell another story!" Rayanna encouraged, bouncing up in down on her knees.

"Oh no you don't.. its already past your bedtime little dear." Keira said, getting up from her chair by the fire, placing her hands on her hips.

At first Rayanna shrunk away from Keira's harsh tone, but soon saw the beloved sorceress give her a wink and a smile. Rayanna quickly returned her smile and jumped into her arms. Huging her arms around Keira's neck and her legs around her waist.

"I love you Keira." The child said sweetly. Her red and white locks framing her face.

"I love you too." Keira said. "Now, lets get you tucked in."

* * *

"Oh Geralt ," Triss said, stifling a laugh. "Try to not look so uncomfortable."

"But my dear, I am uncomfortable." Geralt said. He hated balls.

"Its the first one I've asked you to go to since Rayanna was born." Triss reminded him.

Geralt grumbled, but she was right. Very rarely did she ask him to accompany her to these things.

"At least I get to see you in that dress again." Geralt said. It was the dress she had worn all those years ago to the masked ball.

Triss blushed. "Didn't think you'd remember."

"How could I forget."Geralt said, his voice draped with love.

Triss smiled and kissed him.

"Come on," She said. "One more hour and we can head home."

* * *

"How was she?" Triss asked as soon as they walked through the door.

"Fine. Went right to sleep." Keira reported.

"Excellent. Thank you Keira." Triss told her friend.

"No problem. She was a delight as always." Keira said. "Oh and Geralt-" She said before departing.

"Yes?" Geralt asked.

"Leave stories like Cinderella to me from now on." Keira said simply.

Geralt laughed a bit. "Deal. So long Keira."

* * *

While Geralt was bitting farewell to Keira Metz, Triss was checking on her sleeping daughter. As she was about to leave the room she heard Rayanna's voice faintly whisper.

"How was the ball?"

"You're suppose to be asleep little one." Triss whispered back.

"I was, but then I heard daddy's laugh.." The child whispered, her voice heavy with sleep.

"It was wonderful." Triss told her.

"Maybe next time.. I can go with you?" Rayanna asked.

"Maybe," Triss said brushing her hair back from her face. Looking down at the thing, other than Geralt, she loved most in this world.

"Get some sleep." Triss whispered.

Rayanna nodded and rolled over. Quickly closing her eyes. "I love you.."

"Love you too." Triss said, kissing her goodnight.

* * *

"Rayanna I've been thinking." Geralt said.

"What?" Rayanna said.

"I've been thinking- no never mind." Geralt said playfully.

"Dad what?" Rayanna giggled.

"Nope, no, never mind, you're not ready." Geralt teased.

"Daddyyyy." Rayanna said, shaking his arm.

"Oh alright alright. You've twisted my arm. Today I am going to give you your first mare to break and own. " Geralt said to his daughter.

Rayanna's eyes shown bright as stars. "Really!?" She said.

"Go check out back." Geralt instructed.

Rayanna smiled before turning quick and scampering out the door. Her eyes bright when she saw it. A beautiful sliver mare. Ray's little mouth gapped open as she smiled ear to ear.

"Caught her wild this morning before you woke up." Geralt said, coming up from behind her.

Rayanna turned to face him as Geralt knelt down to eye level. "Breaking a horse is no easy task. You will get dirty, and you will fail several times before you succeed."

Rayanna nodded. "I'm ready." She said with confidence.

Geralt watched as his young daughter got bucked off time and time again. As she was still on the ground at one point the horse came flying at her. But before Geralt could call out to warn her, she rolled out of the way and catapulted herself onto her feet before starring her mare down.

Geralt was astounded.. for she had reflexes no normal child could posses. Her reflexes were that of a witcher. As he stared back at his daughter something else astounding happen...

For a second, Ray stood completely still and it almost appeared as if she were lost in thought. Suddenly she took a firm stance, facing her horse and reached out her arm, her hand looking like she was saying "Stop." Then.. she began to speak. But it didn't sound like speaking... it sounded like singing almost, in a language that Geralt did not understand.

The horse stood still and looked at her for a few moments before walking towards her and touching her nose to Rayanna's hand. Ray stroked the horse's cheek and hugged her before placing kisses on the sliver mare's face. She then picked up the bridal at her feet and put it on the horse, slipping the bit between her teeth. Rayanna then preceded to lay the mare down before climbing on her back and clicking her tongue, causing the horse to rise.

Rayanna trotted up to her father on horseback. A big smile on her face.

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

Rayanna played quietly in a corner while her parent bricked about something. They weren't arguing or fighting or anything just lazy banter about politics on this dark night.

"And just how would have you have me advised our king hmm." Triss said with wit.

Geralt was about to reply with something snarky yet playful before Rayanna interrupted.

"Stop falling in love, sire no further bastards, and don't wage stupid wars." Rayanna said out of nowhere.

Triss and Geralt just stared at her.. she hadn't even turned to look at them. She was still playing, seemingly oblivious to anything they were doing.

"What did you say?" Geralt asked.

"What you told mommy." Rayanna said innocently, as if it was a no brainer.

Again, Geralt and Triss exchanged glances.

"When did you hear your father say that dear?" Triss asked, almost breathlessly.

Rayanna furrowed her brow as if confused all of a sudden. "I... I don't know... just now?" A question and not an answer.

"No.. more like over a decade ago, before you were born... In another time, in another land... about another king." Geralt said.

Rayanna abandoned her toys for a moment and leaned back a bit. Such a serious expression on a girl only five years of age.

"I don't know.." She said. "Some times I feel like part of me goes to a different plain. A plain between this world and the next were its past, present, and future all the time... and I don't know... I just- know things... its like instincts. Like with the horse today." She truly tried to explain to her parents, maybe even to herself a little too.

Triss and Geralt stood there speechless.

"Am I in trouble?" The young girl asked after a moment.

"Hey, of course not." Geralt said, lighting the mood. He stepped forward, picked up his child and gently tossed her in the air before safely catching her. A cheerful laugh escaped Rayanna's lips. She smiled ear to ear.

She stared at him a moment before hugging him. Geralt returning his beloved daughter's hug.

"I love you daddy." Ray said.

"I love you too wolf pup. Now, go get ready for bed. Your mom will be in in a minute to tuck you in." Geralt said.

"Okay." Rayanna smiled.

Geralt placed her on the ground and she scurried off.

* * *

"There's no doubt after today that Rayanna, is beyond the shadow of a doubt a true hybrid of both Witcher and Sorceress." Triss said.

"No one has ever been both. Not even Ciri.. though she's as close as the world's ever come." Geralt said.

"Till now." Triss said.

* * *

Geralt climbed out of bed to see what was taking Triss so long. It had been several minutes since she'd gone to tucked little Rayanna in. Geralt walked down the hall and cracked the door to Rayanna's room and peeked in. What he got was a beautiful sight... mother and daughter, curled up together. Rayanna's tiny arms wrapped lovingly around Triss. And Triss weaving her fingers through her daughter's hair. They looked so much alike.

"And then your father said let's go-"

"But you wanted to see the famous maze first." Ray told her mother.

"Mhm, that's right. Then your father valiantly pursued me into the maze. I hopped up on to the edge of the fountain, ahh, I felt as innocent and joyous as a child. But suddenly-" Triss said, giving Rayanna a tickle. "I fell!"

"And daddy caught you!" Rayanna finished.

"And he kissed me.. and I kissed him back." Triss said with a voice full of love. "As fireworks lit up the sky."

"I like that story." Rayanna said sleepily.

Triss smiled and kissed her daughter goodnight. "I love you, you know that."

Rayanna smiled and nodded, before falling fast asleep.

* * *

A moan of delight came from Triss's lips as she and the witcher made love. Afterwards curling up in each other's sweet sweat.

"You know what.." Geralt breathed heavily.

"What?" Triss whispered into the crock of his neck.

"I like that story too.." Geralt said.

Triss smiled against him with eyes closed. "Me too."

* * *

 _ **Hey friends :) Hope you liked Chapter 7! What's been some of your favorite moments so far? R &R! R&R! :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning mom! Good morning dad!" Little Rayanna Merigold chimed as she skipped down the stairs to breakfast.

"Rayanna, your father and I have something we want to tell you." Triss said.

"What?" Rayanna asked curiously as she ate her breakfast.

"Your mother and I feel its time you began your education and training." Geralt said.

"Am I to become a Witcher like you daddy?! Or a Sorceress like mommy?!" Rayanna asked with wonder and excitement.

Triss and Geralt exchanged glances.

"You are to be trained as both." Triss told her daughter. Kneeling down.

Rayanna, being as young as she was did not fully comprehend the weight of the words that her parents had just spoke. She smiled with excitement. "When do we start?!"

"As soon as you're done eating." Geralt said.

With that, Rayanna gulped down the last of her food and promptly stood up. "I'm done!"

* * *

"Sep, turn, pirouette, strike!" Geralt called out to his daughter as she practiced with her wooden sword.

Rayanna had only began her training in both disciplines two weeks ago. But both Geralt and Triss had to admit the young girl was really coming along. She was one of the fastest and brightest pupils either of them had taught.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Geralt said.

Rayanna took off her blindfold and smiled at him with her bright blue eyes.

"You're really coming along. You're balance was much better today." Geralt said.

"Geralt! Rayanna!" Triss called from the house.

"Race ya!" Rayanna said.

* * *

Geralt came ploughing through the door with Rayanna over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They both were laughing, but quickly stopped when they saw the expression on Triss's face.

Geralt put Ray down. "Who died?" He said.

Triss wasn't crying but her head did hang low. "Hjalmar an Craite."

"You're kidding." Geralt said.

Triss shook her head.

"How?" Geralt asked.

"Another giant.. tried to take on this one by himself." Triss replied.

"The idiot... never thought before he acted." Geralt scoffed.

"Geralt..." Triss said softly.

"I know." Geralt said. He kissed her on the forehead.

"He helped us at the battle of Kar Morhen. And he was our friend, not to mention Ciri's friend too and Cerys's brother." Triss said.

"We should attend his funeral." Geralt said.

Triss nodded, "We leave tomorrow."

* * *

Rayanna had never been to the islands of Skelliger. Though she had certainly heard about them in the stories her parents told, and she had seen pictures of them in books and on maps. But now she was seeing them with her own eyes for the first time.

She didn't know Hjalmar, had never met him. But her parents had told her a bit about him on the boat trip over. He sounded like an okay guy. She felt sad that he died and she felt bad for the people who would miss him.

 _*(For theatrics listen to the Withcer 3 soundtrack song "King Bran's Final Voyage.")*_

The boat pulled ashore and the family got off.

"It'll be starting soon." Triss said.

As she stepped onto the dock, Rayanna felt a presences... something, a feeling called out to her, pulled her forward. Without thinking Rayanna took off into the crowd. Her parents calling out after her.

Rayanna weaved through people, making her way through the crowd, till she came to a bit of a gap in the congregation and saw her.

"Ciri! Ciri!" Rayanna called out to her.

At the sound of her name being called out Ciri turned and saw her little sister pushing her way through the crowd to get to her.

Ciri knelt down and held out her arms as Rayanna raced into them. Ciri wrapped her arms around her and hugged her to her, as she picked her up. The two still wrapped in the embrace.

Rayanna cried into Ciri's shoulder. "I felt your sorrow as my own.." She said, whipping her tears and looking into Ciri's own.

Had it been another time, Ciri would have dwelled on what Rayanna just said and maybe she would later, but for now... she was just happy to see her sister.

"It's good to see you Ray." Ciri said, hugging Rayanna again. "So very good.."

Rayanna paused to kiss Ciri's cheek before returning to their embrace.

"Rayanna!" Triss voiced sounded as she and Geralt finally caught up with them.

Rayanna reached out to her mom. Ciri transferred her into her mother's arms before embracing Triss.

"Little Sis.." Triss whispered as she hugged her. Triss stroked her back.

Ciri then turned to Geralt, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Come here.." Geralt said and pulled her to him.

"Thank you all for coming." Ciri said after along embrace with Geralt.

Triss and Geralt nodded. Rayanna, who still clung to her mother, reached out and touched Ciri's cheek with sympathy. Running her thumb over Ciri's scar.

"It's starting." Geralt said quietly. As Queen Cerys an Craite appeared to give her brother's eulogy and final farewell.

* * *

After the ceremony the four walking into the feast room of the palace together. Rayanna's eyes sparkled in wonder at the size of the room as her mother carried her in. She wore a blue green dress with pearls and little gold flowers braided into her long free flowing hair. Her mother placed her on the ground and took her hand as they walked forward. They approached a women that Rayanna recognized as the queen.

"Your majesty." Geralt said, bowing his head.

"Geralt" She said, throwing her arms around him. "So good to see you... though I wish it was under better circumstances"

"Likewise," Geralt spoke.

"Hello Triss." Cerys said.

Triss hugged her. "My greatest sympathies."

Cerys turned and giving Ciri a tiny smile. "Crilla."

Ciri embraced her. That's when Rayanna seemed to catch her attention.

"And who might you be?" Cerys asked her.

"Rayanna Merigold of Kovir." Rayanna answered. Bowing before her.

Cerys's mouth fell open slightly as she looked from the child in front of her, then to Geralt and Triss.

"Our daughter." Geralt said.

Cery simled as she brushed away her tears and looked at the young girl. "How? ...Amazing." She breathed, almost laughing a little.

"We'll all talk later." Ciri said.

"Yes, yes. Enjoy the feast. And drink plenty. My brother would have wanted it that way." Cerys said.

* * *

"Mom, can I go look around?" Rayanna asked her mother.

Triss nodded. "But don't leave the room okay."

Rayanna agreed and climbed out of her seat. Little Ray had never been to a Funeral or Wake or anything, but the mood sure had changed from the ceremony at the docks. Now people were drunk and giddy she observed as she wandered around the banquet hall. Everyone talked and looked like Cerys. Rayanna didn't know a single person. As she continued to wander she looked up to the entrance at the top of the steps. Her eyes meeting the violet eyes of the women who just walked in.

The women's eyes stayed fixed upon her as she made her way to her. Rayanna didn't move.

The women stood yet a step or two away from her. "Do you, remember me?" The woman asked.

Knowingly, Rayanna began to smile. She leaned forward and hugged her, her face nestled in the skirt of her dress. "Yenny.."

Yennefer smiled as she loving stroked Rayanna's hair. They hadn't seem each other since Ray was a year and a half old.

Rayanna looked up at her, all the while still hugging her leg. "Too long Yenny... you stayed away too long."

"I Know, I'm sorry sweet heart... forgive me." Yennefer said.

Rayanna buried her face back into Yen's dress. Eyes closed, and smile still on her face. "You're here now. You're here now. "

* * *

 _ **R &R! R&R! R&R! :) Until next time friends! :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

Rayanna found herself alone in an unfamiliar place. She was surrounded by trees, bushes, and vines. It looked like a garden... or, what use to be a garden. Rayanna was not afraid. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"I am here." A voice answered.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Rayanna asked as she turned in circles. Trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"I am known by many names dear one... I am everywhere and nowhere." The voice answered.

"That doesn't make any sense." Rayanna said with her childhood innocence.

The voice seemed to chuckle warmly. "Come closer to the tree." It said.

Rayanna looked around and saw what the voice was talking about. A large tree stood in there center of the garden. With blind _faith_ she step toward it.

"What do you feel?" The voice asked.

Rayanna closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. "Pain... A wrong was committed here.."

"The first of many you will right." The voice said.

"I dont understand." Rayanna said, confused.

"When the time is right, you will." Said the voice.

"How do you know?" Rayanna questioned.

"My child.. I have know you before you were born...now, sleep..."

* * *

Little Rayanna woke up in bed next to Ciri. Her little face tucked under Ciri's armpit, the older girls left arm wrapped around her. Forgeting all about her dream, Rayanna sat up a bit and began rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ciri," she whispered. "Its morning."

"Mmm," Cirilla murmurer. She opened one eye and turned her head to look out the window.

The sun was making its way into the sky. A little bit of sunrise was still left on the water.

"So it is." Ciri said, closing her eye and pulling Rayanna onto her chest.

Rayanna lay against Ciri's chest as she listened to her heart beat. After a few minutes, Ciri spoke again.

"Do you wanna go someplace with me today?" Ciri whispered, with both eyes open now.

Rayanna turned her head so that her chin was resting on Ciri chest, and so that they were facing each other.

"I want to go visit a friend's family and grave, and I'd really like your company. Ciri whispered.

Rayanna nodded against Ciri's chest.

Ciri smiled. "Good" She said as she brushed some of Ray's hair back.

* * *

After asking Triss and Geralt's permission of course, the two sisters set out for Hindarsfjall. Along the way, Ciri told Rayanna stories, and about the people the were going to see, as well as engaging in a few friendly snowball fights. Finally they arrived at the village of Lofoten.

"Ciri!" A chipper voice called out.

"Astrid! So good to see you." Ciri said. She jogged forward to meet the woman with an embrace.

Rayanna stayed back for a minute before walking forwarded to catch up.

"Aww its been too long my friend, how are ya?" Astrid asked.

"Quite well actually, much better than the last time you saw me." Ciri joked.

Astrid chuckled before giving Ciri another hug.

"I've brought someone to meet you." Ciri said. She bent down, took Rayanna's hand and pulled her close. With Ciri all hunched down and Rayanna standing next to her, the two were almost the same height.

"Astrid, this is Rayanna." Ciri said.

"Please to meet you." Rayanna said, extending her arm to shake Astrid's hand.

Astrid bent over a bit and shook the young girl's hand. "The pleasure is all mine little lassie. And I must say, where'd you get hair like that? I never seen anyone with hair such as that, ashen and red locks."

"Umm.. I, grew it?" Rayanna told her.

Astrid laughed. "Aye, so you did.'

Rayanna looked at Ciri with a puzzled look on her face. Ciri gave her a shrug and crossed her eyes. Successfully replacing the young girl's confusion with a smile.

"Come, I was just about to head to the Sauna. Join me Ciri, I know mother would like to see you." Astrid said.

"Of course but in a minute... I'd like to visit Skjall first." Ciri said.

Astrid's head hung a little before she nodded. "See you in a bit then."

Ciri nodded. She turned to Rayanna, picking her up and placing her on her shoulders.

Rayanna looked down at Ciri, as Ciri looked up at her. Both smiling at each other. "Come on little sister, let's go."

* * *

After a bit they soon arrived at the edge of a cliff. A small mound of stones and a few burnt candles marked the spot of a grave.

Ciri helped Rayanna off her shoulders and the two walked up to the grave. Ciri knelt down, replacing the old candles with new and lighting them. While Ciri honored the memory of her friend, Rayanna collected some pretty flowers that grew nearby and placed them on Skjall's grave.

Ciri stood up and placed her arm around Rayanna's shoulders. The both stood in silence.

* * *

"Now we go to the Sauna thing?" Rayanna asked excitedly, as they returned to the village.

"Now, I go to the Sauna thing. A sauna is no place for a child." Ciri teased.

"Aw but what about me?" Rayanna whined, pulling on her sister's hand.

"Welllll," Ciri said, kneeling down. "There's a whole band of kids over there, why don't you go play? Make some friends."

"Okayyyy" Rayanna said.

Ciri gave her a goofy smile, kissing her on the head, before ruffling her hair.

As they parted ways Ciri called out to her. "Hey Ray!"

Rayanna turned around to see a snowball coming right at her. With lighting fast reflexes she hurled a tiny ball of flames at it, melting the snowball in an instant.

Ciri laughed, giving her a nod of approval.

* * *

"Hi, can I play with you?" Rayanna asked the group of Skelliger kids.

"We don't play with Witchers." One kid said.

"Yeah!" Said another.

"She's no Witcher. I saw her cast a spell at that snowball earlier!" A girl said.

"Na you're wrong sally, look at her eyes!" Replied the first kid.

"Well who's right? You a Witcher? Or a Sorceress?" An older boy demanded.

"I'm both." Rayanna answered,

The whole horde of kids started laughing.

"Both! Hahaha. You hear that lads? Hahah." The boy said.

"You're both, that's makes you neither nor! Haha!" A girl laughed.

"Yeah, you're not a real Witcher, or a real sorceress, so that makes you a degenerate half breed!" The older boy sneered.

"You're the worst mutant of them all!" A younger kid said.

"Moster!" Another kid cackled.

"Get out of here scum! Before we get a _real_ Witcher to come take care of you!" The older boy said.

With tears and fear in her eyes Rayanna took off as the kids chased her... throwing rocks and laughing.

Rayanna ran so hard and so fast, strong emotions coursing through her. All of a sudden a bright light exploded in front of her and the next thing she knew she was falling out of the sky.

She hit a bank of snow, and went still.

* * *

Rayanna awoke to a warm wave flowing over her. She opened her crystal blue eyes, and meeting her eyes were those of violet.

"Yenny...?" She whispered, still a little dazed from the fall.

"Hello there little one. You gave your parents and me quite a scare. Not to mention, Ciri." Yennefer told her softly. She held Rayanna cradled in her arms and lap.

"I'm sorry." Ray's soft voice came.

"Its alright. I've got you now, safe and sound. And I'll return you as such." Yennefer said. "You didn't need much healing anyway.. just a little warming. Thank your witcher blood child, it healed what was a nasty bump on your head before I even got here.

At the mention of the word witcher, Rayanna turned her face way from Yen's. But Yen simply reached out with her hand and tilted Rayanna's little face to meet her's again. Ray had tears in her eyes.

Yennefer brushed them way with a tenderness that was rare for her.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Yennefer asked.

"See for yourself." Rayanna prompted.

Yennefer quickly read the little girl's mind and saw it. "Those putrid little brats.." Yen hissed.

"Is what they say true? Am I a monster?" Rayanna questioned with fear.

"Aboslutly not!" Yennefer said brassily.

"Monsters are evil brutes that live to hurt people. And you've never hurt anyone a day in your life." Yen finished.

"But could I?" Rayanna asked quietly.

"Such a deep question for someone so young and small.. yes, I suppose. But so could any of us. I know I have. It is a human thing to do." Yennefer told her, brushing the last of the girl's tears with the hem of her black and white sleeve.

"Yen.." Rayanna spoke.

"Yes my darling?" Yen replied.

"What am I? Mommy and daddy say I'm both but I don't understand what that means?" Rayanna asked, as both she and the Sorceress stood up and brushed the snow off themselves.

"I think you should talk about it with your parents. Maybe they can explain more. Or perhaps this is just something you'll come to understand when your older."

Rayanna nodded as she took Yen's hand.

"Shall we go?" Yen said.

"Yes, but can we walk back." Rayanna said looking up at her.

Yennefer gave her an expression of annoyance.

"Please Yenny.. just for a bit. Please." Rayanna begged.

Yen rolled her eyes but conceded. "Alright... but only for a bit, and only because you had a hard day."

* * *

 _*(For theatrics, listen to the Witcher 3 soundtrack song "The Wolf and the Swallow" as you read.)*_

As they were walking Rayanna suddenly stopped.

"Ray, what is it?" Yennefer asked.

But Ray didn't answer. She felt something pulling her. Suddenly she let go of Yen's hand and took off.

With Yen calling after her, Rayanna ran though a stone threshold into a lifeless garden.

When Yennefer finally caught up to her she found the young child standing under a large tree at the center of the garden. Rayanna was looking up into its dead branches.

"I've been here before." Rayanna said.

"I can assure you, you have not. Now come, for I shouldn't be here." Yennefer told her.

Rayanna didn't move, nor did her eyes shift from the branches of the tree. "What do you mean? What is this place?"

Yennefer sighed. "This is.. or was the garden of Fraya. But I caused it to die."

Rayanna closed her eyes. A breeze blew, rustling up some leaves.

She felt it... the garden's pain as her own, the pain of life and magic bleeding out of it. Sorrow. But not just the garden's pain did she feel, but Yen's pain as well. The pain that even though her action was absolutely necessary, it was at the expense of doing something wrong.

 _"The first of many you will right."_

In that moment.. she didn't know how to explain it but she knew what to do..

Rayanna reached forward and picked up the knife that was laying on the stone bench. She cut her finger, winched as blood dripped out onto the bench.

"Rayanna! What are you-"

Rayanna didn't hear her though. She breathed in, closed her eyes, and with a knowing that could not be explained, raised her arms and breathed out.

Sunddenly her fallen blood began to glow and glitter and spread like roots from the droplets to the tree, the vines, bushes, flowers... it embraced them, wrapped around them.

Such a strong presence of magic, Yen felt. Even from miles away Geralt felt his medallion twitch.

The light seemed to glow so bright that Yennefer had to close her eyes. After a surge of light, Yennefer opened her eyes, but she couldn't believe them.

She gasped, and stared in awe at the garden, that was now living, breathing, and gloriously beautiful. And the child responsible for it, looking at her with bright innocent blue eyes and a smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **Well... :) What did you think about Little Rayanna's great displace of power? And who do you think the voice from her dream is? Hmm guess you'll have to stay tuned friends! :) R &R! Hope you liked!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rayanna exclaimed with joy. She let go of Yennefer's hand and ran into her mother's arms.

"Rayanna, your father and I have been worried sick about you! Don't ever do that again!" Triss shouted, but her voice quickly softened. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thank you Yen." Geralt said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you." Triss added.

"No thanks needed. She is my godchild after all. She had a bit of a rough landing from her first teleportation, but wasn't harmed." Yen said.

"You teleported?" Triss asked her daughter.

"Is that what that bright light was? I don't know... one moment I was running and the next BAM! I was falling out of the sky." The child finished.

"And there's one more thing, but we needn't discuss it now. I'll see you all at dinner." Yennefer said, turning to leave.

"Yenny wait." Rayanna said. She ran back down the stairs and hugged Yennefer's leg. "I love you." Ray whispered.

And quick as a flash turned and ran back to her parents.

Before leaving the room Yen gave a small quiet laugh before whispering, "love you too."

* * *

"And then I leaped up!" Ciri said with animation. She jumped on the bed that Rayanna sat cross-legged on. "And I jammed my steel sword into the Griffin's mouth right before he could chomp my head off!" Ciri slapped both of her hands together on the word chomped for effect.

Rayanna giggled as she rocked back and forth, hands on her knees, fully engaged.

"And then what?" She said with anticipation.

"And then.. I jumped on to its neck and plunged my silver sword into its skull!" Ciri finished, acting out the final bit of the story.

Rayanna clapped, as they both laughed. Ciri flopping down on the bed.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Ciri said, out of breath from laughing so hard.

Geralt and Triss entered the room. "Well since you've got her all wound up, think we could talk with Ray for a minute?" Geralt said.

Ciri nodded. "I'll be right back little sister." She said with a smile before kissing Rayanna on the forehead and leaving the room.

Triss sprinted to the bed, jumping up in the air and landing on it as she came down, causing Rayanna to bounce slightly in the air.

Rayanna squealed with laughed, climbing into her mother's lap as Triss snuggled her close.

Geralt came to sit on the bed next to them. He smiled before becoming a bit serious. "Ray, your mother and I had a talk with Yen, and she told us about what happened today. About the kids and the garden."

Rayanna stopped smiling. She leaned back against her mothers chest.

"Ray, I know your confused.. your father and I don't alway have the answers, because you are the first of your kind. But one thing we do know is that you are NOT a monster, you are our special, incredible, miraculous little girl." Triss told her young daughter.

"But if I'm not neither but both... what does that make me? If I'm the first, what do you call both?" Rayanna asked with desperation and confusion.

"There isn't a name for what you are baby... maybe- one day there will be or we'll come up with a good one, but for now.. we'll call you a hybrid. Because that is essentially what you are... a hybrid between a Witcher and a Sorceress." Geralt said. Hoping he was making sense to a five year old.

Rayanna thought for a moment before nodding, "Okay." She seemed much more relaxed.

"Now," Triss said, rocking her daughter in her arms and snuggling her a bit closer. "Lets talk about the garden of Fraya."

Rayanna looked at her father, "Yennefer told me she killed it to make Skjall talk so that you could find Ciri."

"That's right." Geralt said. Giving her encouragement to continue.

"I had this dream... I don't really remember it much but I saw the garden, and heard a voice." Rayanna said.

"Who's voice?" Triss asked.

"I don't know... but then I saw the garden for real and I felt its pain-"

"What do you mean by that wolf pup?" Geralt interrupted.

"I don't know." Rayanna said again, a bit frustrated. She was still quite young after all and like her parents, couldn't always explain what was happening. "I just knew... I knew there was power, and life, and soul, in my blood. And I just... breathed life into it. I gave it back the life that was stolen from it I.. righted a wrong. Like the voice said I would. I don't know how, honest, I just knew and did it. It felt good. It made me happy. And it made the garden and Fraya happy too!" The child finished.

Triss and Geralt were at a loss for words. Both finding themselves again, not knowing what to think.

Many things were going through their minds: in being both would Ray not be accepted by Sorceress or Witchers? Who was this voice, this dream, and what did it mean? And how did Rayanna do something that one, should have been impossible, and two, in doing what she did didn't kill her? This child, their child was certainly a mystery.

"I'm glad it made you happy." Triss said, breaking the silence. "It should. And I know, even though we might not understand, your dad and I are happy and proud of you."

"Really?" Rayanna said, looking up at Triss and then at Geralt.

"You bet." Geralt said sincerely.

The three smiled at each other.

A knock came at the door as Ciri peeked in. "Permission to enter?"

Geralt nodded and gestured for her to come in.

"Get some sleep my beloved, we leave tomorrow morning." Triss said, tucking her in.

Rayanna nodded, "Night mommy. Night daddy, I love you."

"Love you too wolf pup." Geralt said.

Triss spoke the same before each placed a kiss on her forehead and left.

"You excited to go home?" Ciri asked, putting out the light and climbing into bed beside her little sibling.

"Yes, but I wish you were coming with us." Rayanna told her. Ray loved Ciri very much and would miss her.

"I know," Ciri said, wrapping her arms around the young girl and pulling her close. "But my place is on the path."

Rayanna nodded under Cirilla's chin.

"But you know we'll see each other again real soon, just like always. For my place my be on the path but it could neither keep me away from you too long." Ciri told her.

Rayanna smiled, snuggled happily into Ciri, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Thank you so much your majesty for you hospitality." Triss said as Cerys accompanied them to the docks to meet their awaiting ship.

"No thanks needed, you all are more then welcome here at any time." Cerys said.

"You've become a good ruler." Geralt said. Which earned him a smile.

Then Cerys turned her attention to Rayanna, who was dangling her toes in the water and splashing Ciri who sat beside her

"I can't explain what I feel when I look at her." Cery told Geralt. Her eyes not leaving the young girl with ashen and red locks. "When I first saw her... your miracle baby... it was as if the geirf in my heart just vanished for a few moments, because some how I knew my brother was safe in the next life."

"She has that effect on people." Geralt replied, turning to watch his vibrant young daughter play.

"Take care of her and your selves." Cerys said. "By order of the queen." She finished humorously.

"Of course your grace." Triss replied, equally as playful before calling out to her daughter and becking her to come to her.

"Rayanna what do you say to her highness?" Triss said.

"Thank you for everything your majesty." She said with a proper bow.

Cerys smiled, "It was a pleasure to meet you Rayanna of Kovir. Travel safe."

When they were done, Ciri quickly came to bid farewell to the queen as well. As that was taking place Rayanna saw Yennefer heading to the docks. She was leaving the isles today as well.

Rayanna gently tugged at her mother's sleeve. "Mom, can I go say goodbye to Yenny?"

"You may. Tell her to hold up too, your father and I want to say goodbye as well." Triss answered.

Rayanna skipped up and stopped a few paces away from Yen.

"Hello my Ray." Yennefer said, turning to face her. "Come to bid an old Sorceress farewell?"

Rayanna gave a little giggle. "You're not old Yen, you're only 94 years old."

"Mmm and almost 95, but who's keeping track." Yennefer said with a sarcasm, Rayanna didn't quite understand.

Rayanna gave her a yearning look. Yennefer placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Oh alright." Yennefer conceded. Before quickly kneeling to the ground and opening her arms, to which Rayanna ran into.

"I ditest sappy goodbyes." Yen said sarcastically, as she hugged Ray back.

Rayanna nuzzled her face into Yennefer's black and white clock. "Don't stay away too long anymore." She said, her little voice slightly muffled by Yennefer's chest.

"I won't." Yen told her. Placing a light and grateful kiss on Rayanna head. She didn't say it, but Yennefer was grateful to the child. Because of her miracle with the garden the people of the island didn't dispise her anymore and she was finally welcomed again.

"Good, cause I know Ray's not the only one that'd like to see more of you. Triss said, coming up to them with Geralt not too far behind.

Yennefer stood up, reached out her arm, and placed it on the redheaded sorceress's shoulder. Triss did likewise to Yen.

"My dear Triss." Yen said simply, but warmly. The two embrace for a brief moment. "Farewell Triss."

"See you soon, you mean." Geralt said coming up to briefly hug Yen too.

"Of course." Yen said.

With Rayanna saying one last goodbye to Ciri, it was time for Geralt and his family to return home.

* * *

 _ **Time for a little audience interaction :) What do you guys think/or come up with a good label for what Rayanna is? What would you call a half Witcher, half Sorceress hybrid? Maybe I'll put it in the story, who knows lol. Hope you liked the Update! Thank you to everyone that's R &Red! Keep it up! and I'll keep up the writing :) Peace. **_


	11. Chapter 11

"Oaf" Little Rayanna said as the wind was knocked from her as she found herself sitting on the deck of the boat. Her father Geralt was teaching her hand-to-hand combat.

He was standing above her. "Again? He said.

"Again." Rayanna replied.

Geralt reached down, took her hand in his, and helped her up. They began again.

While father and daughter spared, Triss Merigold remained below deck, doing what she did best; healing.

A few passengers had fallen ill or sea sick on the voyage. Nothing serious, but all the same Triss didn't mind helping.

"That's it Rayanna, really use your witcher speed to out maneuver me." Geralt encouraged as they battled.

Rayanna leaned back, dodging her father's punch. A tiny victory before the still learning child got her legs swiped out from under her and, once again, landed on her ass.

"Alright you two," Triss called out, now above deck. "I think that's enough for now. Come Ray, I want to teach you a healing remedy for nausea."

"Coming mom!" Rayanna chimed. She picked herself off the deck and off she went.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy! Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?! Oh please oh pleaseeee!" Rayanna begged her parents as the day grew into night.

Triss answered her daughter's plea with a nod and a smile.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rayanna celebrated, before scampering off to wash up before bed.

"Ohhh why'd you tell her that for? Now we both have to wear underwear to bed." Geralt moaned.

"Oh Geralt, I think you can survive one night without sleeping in skin." Triss smirked.

Geralt sarcastically huffed, causing the sorceress to chuckle before placing a kiss on his lips. "Stop whining." She purred.

"Okay I'm ready for bed!" Rayanna spoke as she danced into the room.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Triss prodded.

"Yes mommm." Rayanna said. She leaped up onto the bed.

"Mhm, let me see." Triss nagged.

Ray opened her mouth wide to show her mother her clean pearly white teeth.

When Triss was satisfied with her daughter's hygen the three settled into bed. It wouldn't be long now till they were home.

"Daddy tell me a story." Rayanna requested as she snuggled between them.

"Alright, what do you wanna hear?" Geralt said.

Rayanna thought for a moment before her face lit up. "I know! Tell me about the time you defeated the taxidermy animals in Ermion's laboratory." She finished with a giggled.

Geralt's cat eyes widen. "How'd you know about that?"

A mischievous smile spread a crossed the young child's face. "Yen told me to ask you. She wouldn't give details but she said it was really funny."

"I've never heard this story." Triss said.

"And you're not going to. Nether one of you are going to." Geralt said. He let his head fall back on his pillow.

Ray giggled. "Well if you won't tell it, will you sing the lullaby of woe?" She asked.

"You know I'm not much of a singer." Geralt said.

"Pleaseeee." Rayanna begged. "You too mommy, sing please?"

"Geralt?" Triss prompted.

"Alright." Geralt fussed. _"Wolves asleep amidst the trees."_

Triss's voice chimed in. _"Bats all assaying in the breeze."_

" _But one soul lies anxious, wide awake."_

The sound of her parents' voices mixed together, full of warmth and sleep was music to Rayanna's ears.

 _"Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags, and wraiths."_

 _"For your dolly, polly sleep has flown."_

 _"Don't dare let her tremble alone."_

 _"For the witcher heartless cold, paid in coin of gold."_

 _"He comes, He'll go. Leave naught behind but heartache alone. Dee dee ohh."_

 _"Birds are silent for the night."_

 _"Cows turn in as daylight dies."_

 _"But one soul lies anxious, wide awake."_

 _"Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags, and wraiths."_

 _"My dear dolly, polly shut your eyes."_

 _"Lie still, lie silent until no cries."_

 _"As the witcher, brave and bold, paid in coin of gold."_

 _"He'll chop and slice you, gut and dice you, eat you up whole."_

 _"Eat you whole."_

* * *

"Hey you two, wake up. I got a surprise for you." Geralt said.

"What kind of surprise?" Rayanna asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She rolled over and looked at her mother who looked equally confused, before rolling back over towards her father.

"Well.. guess you two are just gonna have to come up on deck to see." Geralt replied with a devise grin. He then left the room, with his lover and daughter at his heels.

Rayanna was first on deck as she peered over the side. "I don't get it? Where are we?"

Triss gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, covering her smile that was spreading from ear to ear.

Rayanna looked at her mother questioningly.

Triss smiled down at her before turning to Geralt, still smiling as she said, "I know where we are sweetheart. And soon, you will too."

* * *

 _ **Where do you think they are? :) Let me hear your guesses! Sorry if this update was a bit short! R &R!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ray skipped off the boat and on to the docks of the port. Before her stood wooden buildings covered by vines and leafy trees. It wasn't a busy port, but there were a number of people bustling about. The land seemed to be equal parts wild and civilized.

"Come Ray." Triss called out to her.

Rayanna quickly joined her mother at her side and proceeded to follow her parents as they walked across, what was to Rayanna, unfamiliar territory.

"Where are we?" Rayanna asked again.

"Patients my daughter, you'll see soon enough." Geralt told her.

Soon they found themselves on the other side of the small town and at the edge of a forest.

"Still remember the way?" Triss asked, turning to look at him. They stood side by side.

"Hasn't been that long has it?" Geralt chuckled.

Triss smirked, giving him a look with a raised eyebrow.

Geralt laughed. "Yeah I remember the way. Come on."

Rayanna followed her mom and dad into the forest as they continued their journey, climbing up and over rocks.

"I don't think I've ever seen trees this big." Rayanna expressed, gazing up at the trees as her parents assisted in helping her up one of the rock structures.

After walking just a bit further the three walked though a broken down old stone threshold covered in vines. At the sight of their destination Rayanna gasped in awe as she recognized the place immediately. Not from having been there, but from one of her favorite stories that her parents told.

A beautiful statue of an elven couple surrounded by red roses.

"These- these are-" Rayanna could barely contain her delight as she looked from the flowers to her parents, then back again.

Roses of Remembrance." Triss said.

"They're beautiful!" Rayanna exclaimed. "They look just the one daddy gave you! Just as alive and everything!"

"This is where I realized I was in love with your mother." Geralt said from beside Triss. He took her hand.

Triss looked at their clasped hands before meeting Geralt's eyes. "Look at you, Geralt of Rivia being romantic." She said. Her voice full of warmth and love.

"I have my moments." He said.

After a time of letting Ray explore the garden, Geralt said, "Alright Ray, time for you to head back to the boat."

"You're not coming?" Rayanna questioned.

"Your mom and I will catch up. Think you can use those tracking skills I taught you and retrace your steps."

Rayanna nodded confidently. Her father winked at her, before sending her off.

Geralt turned back to Triss. "Now where's that elven bath?"

* * *

Geralt stood where he had stood over a decade ago and watched, as he had done then as Triss Merigold magically removed her clothes. Though the elven bath had lost a bit of its beauty to time and weathering; one thing that hadn't changed was the way Triss looked as she dived into the water and faced him. She looked just as beautiful now as she did then.

She didn't pull him in this time. He stepped in and made his way towards her. Reaching forward and placed his palm against her cheek. He let it linger there for a moment before sliding it down to caress her neck, shoulder, and breast, before returning to her check. He pulled her forward as he did then and their lips crashed together.

Triss lovingly kissed every one of his scars, whispering a silent prayer of thanks in her head each time. She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to be with him, close to him. What she had always wanted.

And the elven bath was once again filled with sighs and moans of love, passion, and devotion.

* * *

"Alright captain, we can ship off now." Geralt said as he and Triss returned to the ship.

"Aye ay love birds," the captain said with good nature. "Just as soon as the little Miss. Merigold returns."

"She's not back yet?" Triss said, worry making its way into her expression.

"No, she made it back. Came scampering up the deck, grabbed some herbs, and was off again. Think she mentioned something bout a lady needing help just off the port. Didn't think nothing of it since you witches is always off healing people." The captain said.

"Just off the port? Gotta be near by then." Geralt said.

"I'll use a locating spell." Triss said.

* * *

"Here?" Geralt both chuckled and questioned. Triss's location spell had lead them to a brothel. And not just any brothel, but the one the couple, along with Vernon Roche and Ves, had stay at while in pursuit of the king-slayer.

"Come on." Triss said. A hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ohhh a couple, kinky." A women overly clad with makeup commented as they passed by.

In no time at all they spotted the madam and approached her.

"We're looking for a young girl." Geralt said.

"Got lots of those around here, take your pick." The madam replied.

"Got one around five." Triss said, more of a comment then as a question.

The madam blushed slightly before laughing. "Ah, yes, in the back; helping our Victoria out with an aliment she's had from some time. Lovely girl, very selfless. You her mum and dad?"

Geralt and Triss nodded. Then headed into the back to collect their child.

They found her, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. A somewhat tastefully dressed strumpet, sitting on the bed in front of her. They were talking.

Geralt cleared his throat, to alert them to their presence.

"Excuse me but no one is allowed back here." The strumpet said.

"Its ok Victoria, this is my mom and dad." Rayanna said.

"Oh!" Victoria said, quickly wrapping herself in a shaw. "Nice to meet you." She got up and shook their hands.

"I must thank you for your daughter." She continued. " I fell a few days earlier and I've had this pain in me neck ever since. I couldn't aforad treatment and didn't know much longer I'd be able to work in my condition, with it paining me so much just to nod. Then this little one found me one my way to work and knew just what to do. I couldn't be more grateful to ya Rayanna."

Rayanna smiled at her. "You're welcome."

"I remembered the remedy you taught me. I put the herbs in water and had her drink them." Rayanna told her mother proudly.

Triss smiled down at her.

"Come Ray. Its time to go." Geralt said.

* * *

It was late by the time the ship reached the port of Kovir. Rayanna had fallen asleep and Triss carried her off the boat. Finally they arrived home and though the lovers were exhausted, they couldn't be happier at the same time to be home

* * *

 _ **Did anyone guess right as to where they were? :) Haha Hoped you enjoyed the update! Stay tuned for more! :) R &R R&R**_


End file.
